Learning Your Enemy
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but: When Malfoy goes to Harry's home at the Dursley's for help, he finds out Harry's darkest secrets. Together they go to the order of the phoenix for help. Slash M/M HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**J.K Rowling's characters.**

**Learning Your Enemy**

Harry Potter was currently lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He was just lying there. Not much to do. Not really doing anything, except counting the leakages that were dripping through Dudley's second bedroom; watching every drop one by one. The mid-summer down poor outside, had excused Harry from his chores in the garden. This meant that for the first time in six weeks, since he had arrived home from his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry was able to rest. But of course it was on rainy days like this that he had to be extra careful not to disturb his uncle, who was downstairs watching the Sunday afternoon movie with Petunia. The bruises and cuts from the last time he had disturbed Vernon by "breathing too loudly" still stung.

He wriggled out of the way of a newly developed leakage, which had by some unnaturally bad luck, appeared above Harry's head. He was now balancing on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed and glasses off; attempting to relax and ignore the painfully repetitive drips.

At the sound of a loud crack, which echoed through the room, Harry simultaneously snapped his eyes open, jumped and hence lost his balance, tumbling onto the floor. Getting back on his feet, he spewed out some colourful curses to show his irritation and pain from the fall. A malicious chuckle interrupted Harry's swearing. He looked around but seeing only blurs, Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and stared at the person before him.

"Malfoy" Harry croaked out. How? Why? What? Thoughts flew through his head and Harry just stared. What was his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, doing in his room?

"Potter." Malfoy nodded his head and took a tentative step forward. He assessed the teenager, taking in every detail.

"Potter. What the hell happened to you? You look like shit?" Harry had large blue rings under his eyes. Dudley's shirt was falling his shoulder and the size of it only emphasised Harry's skinny, small structure. And he most certainly did look skinny with many of his bones showing through on his cheeks, collars and wrist.

The insult snapped Harry out of his daze.

"Well, excuse me ferret, I wasn't expecting guests." The nickname made Malfoy bristle. He hated memories of that delirious professor. "Anyway, since when have you been interested in my well-being? Not getting a soft spot are you?"

"Don't be stupid Potter. Why should I care for an ugly orphan such as yourself?" Sneered Malfoy.

"Well you seem to care enough to visit… What are you doing here? And how did you get through the wards?"

"First of all, I don't care. And some wards you have Potter. It seems they only stop You-Know-Who and those with the dark mark from coming through. Really quite pathetic if this is your defence against the mad man. I'm surprised the chosen one isn't dead already."

"Oh… I never realized the defence was quite so crap." Harry muttered "But that doesn't explain why you're here." Harry snapped, giving Malfoy some evil glares.

Malfoy quickly looked down and started to scuff his shoes along the floor. "Um… well I-…ikinda need…I need a fa--.." Malfoy stumbled across his explanation in whispers still not meeting Harry's eyes.

"…What?"

"I said I like.. Well I need your…. I need…I need your help!" Malfoy finally spurted out.

Harry looked at Malfoy as if he had lost it, or this was some great dream blessed upon him. Still distrustful Harry decided to go along with it without gloating. This must be important for Malfoy to have come to him.

"What do you need me for?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry, clearly astonished by the lack of insults. "I don't want the dark mark. I don't want to be a servant or death eater, they won't stop hunting me down. I don't know what to do." In a moment of weakness Malfoy blurted out his thoughts, his voice wavering slightly at the emotions pouring out of him.

Although Harry did sympathise for Malfoy and was already foolishly starting to believe his confession, Harry still couldn't help but avoid helping his enemy. So why not send him somewhere else?

"Why don't you just go to Snape or something. Or contact the Order, I'm sure they'll help."

"Snape's on a mission and I can't reach him as his letters are being monitored and the Order only try to kill me."

"So.. What? You want me to write you a letter allowing you to join the Order?"

"No! they won't believe a letter. Jeez, you idiot. You may be the boy-who-lived but you can't just write a letter and assume your word is law. And they'll only think it's a fake."

"Malfoy, insulting me is getting you no where." Harry warned.

"Look, I know I don't deserve your help and you probably have no interest in helping me or anything to gain from it, but I swear I'll, like, call a truce or something and I'll forever be in your debt. Just let me stay here for a while then take me with you when the Order pick you up. Please, I'll do anything." Malfoy looked at Harry with hope in his eyes and said the words in an exasperated and desperate tone.

Whoa. Malfoy was practically begging him. And having Malfoy in his debt didn't sound too bad. But Harry was in no situation to let him stay at the Dursley's.

"I'll tell the order about you when they pick me up in ten days, but you can't stay here. I'm sorry you'll have to go."

As Malfoy's last hope denied him, he couldn't help lose his temper.

"WHAT! YOU ARROGANT PRICK! I COME HERE FOR HELP AND YOU SELFISH BASTARD THINK IT ABOVE YOURSELF TO …" But whatever insults Malfoy was going to scream at Harry were abruptly stopped as he found Harry's hand covering his mouth. When Malfoy looked into his eyes, he was confused by the fear Harry was showing.

"BOY!" A yell came from downstairs.

"Oh Shit" Harry muttered. Malfoy's yelling had disturbed his uncle.

"You need to get out of here." Harry whispered

"What?"

"You need to go. Now!"

Thuds could be heard as Vernon went upstairs and a creak indicated he was near. Hurriedly Harry grabbed Malfoy and shoved him in a closet.

"Don't make a sound" Harry whispered and abruptly slammed it shut in Malfoy's face. Harry turned around just as Vernon slammed open the door. Malfoy could see a large, purple faced man standing at the doorway, through the cracks in the door.

"Freak! What the hell have you been doing? Screaming to yourself again? I will not have you make a racket in my house. Do you hear?" Vernon continued yelling as he worked his way around the room.

Harry backed away to the wall, apologising. "Yes Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry uncle, it won't happen…"

Harry's wind pipe was cut off as a hand clasped round his throat.

"I'll teach you not to make a sound unless spoken to." And with that Vernon lifted Harry off the ground against the wall whilst strangling him. At the show of violence before him, Malfoy tried to ram open the door of the cupboard, only to find it locked by magic. Looking back at Harry he could see the saviour's eyes wide with fear and lips turning blue from lack of Oxygen.

Vernon had continued screaming obscenities at Harry and Harry's eyes had rolled back inside his head. As much as Malfoy despised the golden boy, he knew this was wrong. This was the kind of horrors he was running away from, even with all his distaste for the golden boy he didn't want to inflict this kind of pain on the boy. Stuck in the cupboard, all Malfoy could do was watch and he felt so helpless it was unbearable.

Eventually Harry passed out and his uncle threw him to the floor in disgust, not wanting to strangle the boy any longer in case he killed him. As Harry impacted with the floor there was a crunch, which made Malfoy flinch as he recognized the sound of a bone breaking.

The door slammed shut and the sound of locks could be hear clicking. With the blob of a man gone, the cupboard door creaked open as the magical locks were removed. Malfoy rushed over to the crumpled boy.

"Get up. Harry! Come on wake up." He shook Harry gently, trying to get the boy to stir. Harry's eyes fluttered open and a sound was croaked out. Malfoy conjured up some water and held Harry's head up to pour it down Harry's abused throat. He coughed and spluttered but then started to gulp down the water. After his fill, Harry fell back into unconsciousness on Malfoy's shoulder. Lifting the small boy up, he placed Harry on the bed and went over to Hedwig in his cage.

"Alohamora" Malfoy muttered pointing his wand at the cage. Thinking about who he knew Harry could be trusted with, he wrote a quick note to Remus Lupin whom Malfoy knew Harry had been quite close with.

_S.O.S._

_Harry needs your help._

Attaching the note to Hedwig, Malfoy blasted open the bard windows so the bird could fly off. Malfoy then returned to the still form on the bed to start healing his wounds.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

One hour later and Harry awoke with a start in his own bed. He groaned as he remembered what happened and looked around for Malfoy, praying to god he had run off. Alas, Harry's wishes were not to be true, as the ferrit was sitting in the corner of the room, watching Harry intently with hard silver eyes. Harry cautiously sat up, weary of his enemy and what would happen next. He was humiliated. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had seen him so weak. Ha rry was disgusted with himself at allowing this to happen, we was just a worthless freak.

Seeing Potter wake, Draco casually got up and walked over to Potter's side to check his injuries, but slowed when he saw the boy flinch. Not really sure what to do in this situation, Draco conjured up a chair and sat down next to Potter to resume his analysis of the chosen one. They sat in silence for a while before Harry interrupted it in order to confirm his fears.

"You won't tell anyone?"

Draco cringed. He had already failed Potter on that one when warning Lupin. "Too late. Sorry."

Harry looked away in disgust. No doubt Malfoy was laughing at Harry for being so pathetic. Now the whole Wizarding world would know.

"I sent a note to Remus Lupin asking him to collect you." Oh God, now Harry was going to be a burden to the professor.

"And who else did you tell?"

Malfoy immediately answered "No one else." It was the truth and Draco wanted to assure Potter that he could trust him. Now was not the time for old school rivalries

At this Harry sharply looked up in a surprise and could see no deceit in Malfoy's eyes. Tentatively Harry nodded and said thank you. This was unlike Malfoy. Why wasn't he writing to all his slytherin friends so they could laugh at the pathetic so-called saviour.

Draco was hurt by the distrust Potter showed in him, but then realised what he was thinking. Why should he care if the Golden boy trusted him? This could be good black mail material.

They continued to sit in awkward silence. Harry, too ashamed to talk about it and Malfoy, not really sure what to do in this situation.

Harry rubbed his throat feeling the bruises. He desperately wanted some water but didn't want to ask Malfoy for some, asking Malfoy for anything would only make the situation worse. Malfoy, being the observant slytherin he was, noticed Harry's dilema and conjured up another glass of water.

"Here" he said passing it to the boy on the bed.

Harry took it and gulped it down with enthusiasm. Harry stopped when a thought suddenly crossed his mind:

"How can you do magic without the ministry turning up at the door?"

"Um...it's an illegal wand." Malfoy muttered, looking away.

Harry shifted slightly, intending to sit properly, rather then in the defenceless pose he was already in. He was already weak enough, being unable to use a wand and barely able to move at all. Moving to his side he gasped as pain coursed through his body, causing him to roll off the bed.

Draco caught Harry and quickly sat him back up straight.

"You broke one of your ribs, I've healed it so it's just a fracture but your side is still bruised. If you had some potions…"

Harry shook his head. "All my belongings are locked away, but …thankyou any way." Harry set with his lips pursed at the difficulty of getting the words out.

A warm feeling built up inside Draco, lifting him up. He looked away, trying to cover his smile as he heard Harry thank him.

"What ever." Draco said, in an attempt to act indifferent.

* * *

Half an hour passed in silence. The two teenagers listened intently to the outside traffic whirring up and down Privet Drive. They prefered to stick to their thoughts then start a conversation with the enemy. The tense atmosphere, that hung so thickly, was broken when the doorbell downstairs could be heard ringing repetitively like some kind of fire alarm. The door opened and murmuring voices could be heard.

"I ASKED YOU TO SHOW ME TO HARRY NOW!"

Remus' voice was carried upstairs and ripped through the house, making both boys jumped at the volume of it. An assortment of footsteps hammered up the staircase.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The door to the room was blasted open in an explosion of splinters and a few chains from the locks on the door. Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye peered in, wands raised and eyes narrowed. Harry was quickly wrapped into a tight loving embrace by Remus, whilst Tonks and Made-Eye had their wands pointed at Malfoy, who was sitting quite relaxed in his comfy chair. Vernon Dursley was standing outside the room holding his son and wife behind him.

"What the blazes did you do boy? I don't want anymore of your kind in my house. GET OUT. ALL OF YOU DAMN FREAKS!"

"Silencio." Moody silenced Vernon with a quick spell. "Shut your fat mouth stupid muggle. Go downstairs and don't get in our way."

Vernon stood for a while, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Petunia and Dudley both scrambled down the stairs to barricade themselves in the kitchen. Moody turned his one eye back onto Vernon and gave him a sneer, Vernon quickly jumped into action and followed his family down the stairs. Now the distraction was gone eyes turned back to Harry and the Malfoy heir.

"Hey cub. I got your note. What's going on?" Remus looked anxiously into Harry's eyes.

"Actually it was I who sent the note." Everyone turned to face Malfoy who was still sitting in an arrogant pose, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you playing at?" Mad-Eye spat out.

"Well get us out of this hell hole and I'll explain."

Everyone hesitated, not really sure if they should comply, but then Harry's voice muttered out."Do it."

And with that it seemed that Harry's word was law, as Mad-Eye pulled out a portkey rubber duck. Everyone immediately grabbed onto it and in a flash there was only the sound of Petunia and Dudley's squawking within the house.

* * *

p.s. in answer to a review, accidental magic isn't acknowledged by the ministry, which was what Harry used in chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. (J.K. Rowling does)**

**---**

The portkey arrived in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kingsley Shakelbolt were all sitting around the dining table when the group arrived.

Harry stumbled (as he did with every portkey landing), however his ribs still ached causing him to topple over and head towards the floor. Remus and Draco caught him at the same time, their strong arms wrapping over Harry's chest. An exchange was made between the two as silver eyes met golden, both acknowledging the other's intention to protect Harry. Together, they pulled Harry back up straight and no sooner had he regained balance then he almost lost it again as a young, bushy haired girl jumped on him.

"Oh Harry. It's so good to see you again. No one will tell us what happened, they all just ran off to get you. We were so worried. We've barely spoken to you. How had your holiday been? It's so good to see you again!" Hermione carried on clinging to Harry, whilst mothering him and repeating the useless questions.

Throughout the rant Harry had been gasping for breath. Hermione held him in a vice-like grip and it did nothing to help Harry's already bruised ribs.

"Get off of him you stupid girl. Can't you see he's in pain." Hermione jumped as she recognised the drawling voice and turned to Malfoy.

In defence of his friend and the sudden appearance of the enemy, Ron jumped in front of Malfoy with a snarl on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Let Potter sit down first so we can heal him. Then I'll explain." He sneered back to the red head.

Finally able to rest, Harry slumped down in a chair opposite Mrs Weasley, she quickly grabbed his hand across the table as way of greeting.

Tonks piped in on the situation. "Heal him? What for?"

Harry abruptly looked down at the table, he knew what was coming but was far too embarrassed by the situation. He was going to be a burden and his friends would be disgusted with him for his weakness. The saviour wasn't allowed to be weak.

Molly gasped as she saw the bruising around Harry's neck, which was revealed when he bent his head so his collar no longer covered.

"Harry, dear, what happened to your neck?" Squeezing Harry's hand as she questioned him.

All eyes snapped back to Harry and his neck.

"That's bruising from being strangled, that is." Kingsley muttered.

"What? Oh Harry! What happened?" Ginny gasped.

Remus moved around the table so he sat next to Harry's empty seat and took his other hand. "Harry, please tell us what happened."

Harry just bit his lip.

All these questions that were going around in circles was tiring Draco. He sighed in exasperation "If your not going to tell them, I will." Draco threatened with absolute seriousness.

The Golden boy just stared holes through the kitchen table and did not answer.

Draco turned to the rest of the group deciding he was the one to break the news. "When I was at Potters home I saw him get beaten by his Uncle. The man choked him until Potter passed out and then broke his ribs. I've healed it but there will be bruising." He explained in a matter of factly tone, as if he couldn't care less- which was probably true.

"Harry. Is this true?" Remus asked. How could he let his cub be hurt like that. Questions were streaming through Remus' mind. Had it happened before? How far had it gone? Why didn't he tell anyone if it had?

Harry kept his eyes at the table and tentatively nodded. Everyone's eyes widened. Sobs was let out by the four girls.

"There were locks on the door to your bedroom as well. Like some prisoner." muttered Tonks.

Arthur broke the silence by being practical "I'll go find some healing potions for you. "

The adults jumped to life and moved around Harry to inspect his injuries whilst Arthur went to get the potions.

"Alright, Harry, your gonna have to show us your injuries. We can't do much seeing as Snape isn't here. Tonks, why don't you send him an owl and ask him to come back early, the mission would be over by tomorrow anyway." Mad-Eye said and Tonks bustled out of the room, following orders.

Arthur came in with the potions. "Here son, drink these." The potions were placed in front of Harry who quickly gulped them down, doing as he was told.

"Harry, do you want to move to another room so Alistair can heal your injuries." questioned Remus.

"…Yes, please" barely a whisper was heard but Remus then stood and led Harry to the living room next door with Mad-Eye following.

The moment the trio left the room, Hermione came out of her own shock and voiced her thoughts. "How didn't we notice? I knew they didn't treat him too well, but he told me they never hit him." She sunk into a chair, face buried in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron had covered his hands wrapped around the back of his head, fingers tugging at the vibrant hair in anger. He was disgusted with himself for not noticing his own best friends troubles. Ginny was crying over her mothers shoulder, hating that her hero was hurt.

Molly jumped up trying to soothe the teenagers. "He hid it well, none of us realised."

"He seemed pretty upset, I wonder just how much Potters put up with?" said Kingsley.

"Snape will probably do a medical report when he gets here. He'll sort out Harry all right, he's the most qualified healer, he'll know what to do." Arthur tried to soothe the people in the room.

At the idea of Snape helping Harry both Draco and Ron snorted, then immediately turned on each other as if angry at the other for copying their thoughts.

"Mr Malfoy. I think you ought to sit down and keep your mouth shut. You'll be answering a lot of questions later." Kinglsey grabbed Draco by the sleeve and hauled him into a chair with his wand pointed at the Malfoy heir. "Molly, I think you should send a letter to Albus explaining the situation."

Molly got up and followed the exit Tonks had previously left through to follow out her own task.

* * *

_**In the Living Room.**_

"Here Harry. Why don't you sit down? Your going to need to take off your shirt so we can see the bruising. Do you have any other injuries? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything else?" Remus pulled Harry down next to him on the large black couch.

"Lupin, be quiet." Moody snapped. "Injuries first Potter. Off with your shirt."

"I'd rather not." said Harry. He knew what would happen if they saw his scars and was scared of causing any more trouble.

"Come on boy. Let's get you sorted quickly, hey."

"Harry, what are you hiding from us? You can trust us ok." The werewolf was trying to soothe his cub. He knew something was wrong and it saddened him that Harry didn't trust him.

Harry himself was still thinking of a way out of the situation, he paused, but the sad look in Remus' face allowed Harry to gather his strength and follow his guardians advice. Slowly he pulled his t-shirt over his head, wincing slightly as it tugged on his bruised side.

"Merlin's beard" Moody muttered. As an auror he had seen many wounds and horrors but the marks he saw on Harry caused him to feel an anger he hadn't felt for a very long time. Who could have hurt a child in such away? And their own blood too.

There was a deep purply-bluish bruising down Harry's side where he had fallen. The rest of his chest was covered in an assortment of colours; yellow from fading bruises, blues from the more recent, a few red cuts along Harry's back mixed in with white lines of scars, a few burn marks were along Harry's forearms some were still red whilst others had gone brown and scarred his skin.

Harry kept his head down, ashamed of his ugly form. He stayed still, afraid to meet the stares of the two adults in the room. He flinched when Remus embraced him.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't stop them, Harry. Can you forgive me? I can't believe… should have checked up on you."

"Come on." Moody snapped out of his anger and got back to his job. "I'll heal what I can."

The two adults set to work, pointing there wands at different parts of Harry, healing the marks his family had cursed him with.

Once finished Harry quickly pulled his shirt back on as quickly as he could and stood in the middle of the room quite awkwardly.

"We'll sort this out later. First we need to sort out the Malfoy kid. Potter… no, Harry, you'll have to explain to the rest of the order what has happened. It is our duty to protect you and we have quite clearly failed. I'm sure Snape and Dumbledore will be here soon to sort this out." Moody spoke, trying to hide any emotion and sticking to the tone of a business man. Although his voice gave away little, his words still reached Harry showing that in some weird way the auror cared.

Harry dumbly nodded and the three moved back into the kitchen. Harry settled himself at the far end of the long mahogany table. Both Tonks and Molly were back and were working on cooking dinner. Remus quickly took the seat next to Harry, rubbing circle around the back of his cub. Others in the room all took their seats and stared at the two, wanting to know what was going on.

"Right here we are. Time for dinner." Molly came bustling to the table, levitating six plates filled with food whilst Tonks took the other five.

Everyone quickly dug in, eating the meal in silence. Most people kept their eyes on their plates but a few eyes jumped up to Harry and back down again.

Draco himself was glancing up and down his plate of food, watching Harry as he shifted the food around his plate. Draco watched as a few spoonfuls were swallowed and quickly was quickly washed down with water. Counting, Draco saw Harry eat a total of eight mouthfuls before pushing the plate away. There was a slight green tinge to Harry's cheeks and it was obvious he was trying to keep the food down.

"When was the last time you ate, Potter?" Draco questioned.

Everyone looked up at Draco, then back to Harry. Harry himself was staring at Draco. _Oh god. How did he notice?_ His stomach couldn't handle the sudden appearance of food after waiting for so long. Harry realised might as well get the answer over with.

"Nine days ago." Harry muttered, his face back to the table. Another gasp. Arthur abruptly left his seat and went to the cabinet. He came back with another potion and passed it to Harry.

"A nourishment potion. Your stomach probably can't handle food right now." Arthur explained.

Harry drank the potion. No complaints. Arthur took Harry's plate away to be cleared up, then resumed back to eating his own meal. Everything will be sorted out later.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape glared at the owl that had dared to bring him the letter. He had finished his mission early when he had found an illegal potions supplier in knock turn alley and was given a list of dark potions he had sold to a Lucius Malfoy not two days ago. He was looking forward to a day of rest before he had to report.

But alas, yet another order was sent to Severus. He was insulted. The thought that the Order would tell him to abandon a delicate mission (even though it was already completed, but they weren't to know that) for the menial task of tending to Harry- bloody- Potter was an insult to his time, skills and pride. That he would sink so low as to serve the spoilt brat after saving his life so many times without a thank you, was an utter insult to him.

With his anger boiling, Severus stormed straight to the nearest fireplace (a few miles away) and flooed into number 12 Grimmauld place.

When Severus rose from the ashes, he glared at everyone in the room. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, speaking in a low voice to Mad-Eye Moody; there was no twinkle in his eye. A group of orange haired brats along with know-it-all Granger sat huddled in silence with the occasional glare being sent to someone down the table.

Looking around to find the object of Weasley's displeasure, he was- to put it lightly- surprised to see his godson sitting like he owned the place with his arms crossed and head held high. Draco's head turned to meet Severus' questioning gaze. A nod was all he got from the boy and a small greeting with his name. Things will have to be explained later.

"Ah, Severus, glad you could get here so quickly. I believe Harry is just next door resting. If you'll follow me." Dumbledore rose and glided out the room with Severus at his heel. Those who remained glared at their backs.

Severus entered a the dark room that had the curtains pulled shut. Through the shadows he quickly noted Remus Lupin along with Molly Weasley in the room, both with frowns on their faces and lips pulled tight. Molly sat in a large chair, knitting some Weasley scarf whilst fervently sending looks towards the sofa Remus sat on.

Remus was lounged out on the sofa, his hand stroking up and down a clump of black hair on his lap. Both looked grim and stared up in silence when Dumbledore and Severus entered.

Severus looked closely at the mass on the werewolf's lap, only to find his, dare he say it, patient asleep there. Potter lay horizontally across the sofa, a blanket pulled up to his chin. The boys eyebrows were furrowed and white teeth tugged at his bottom lip in sleep.

"Remus, do you mind waking Harry up, Severus is here now."

The werewolf simply nodded at Dumbledore before gently shaking Harry. Slowly, the green orbs opened and looked up towards the ex-professor.

"Severus Snape I here now, so he needs to heal you."

Sitting up, Harry looked over at the potions master. He turned back to Remus before quickly shaking his head.

"Harry, I'll be here right with you. You need to let him heal you, please."

Harry chewed his lips, glancing between his hated professor and Remus.

"Oh get on with it Potter. I don't have time to waste on you."

Everyone turned to glare at Snape whilst Harry looked down. Whether in defeat or anger, Severus could not tell.

Dumbledore's hand came to rest on Severus' shoulder before he whispered in his ear.

"Severus, I'm not sure you quite understand the situation. I want you to be careful with what you say."

Severus rolled his eyes. _Really these people were far too lenient with the boy._

"Harry, will you please let Severus heal you."

Harry looked up into the eyes of the headmaster who was now kneeling in front of him. He was tired of all these pitying eyes that repeated the same question over and over. Giving in, Harry removed the clean shirt he had been given.

Severus stared in shock at the boy-who-lived. Gryffindor golden boy was a mess. Scars littered his body and Severus could see an awful lot of old healing spells that dotted across the boy pale skin.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet. He hasn't answered our questions."

Severus moved and took Dumbledore's place in front of Harry.

"Headmaster, Mrs Weasley. I think you should leave whilst I heal the rest of Potter's body."

The two nodded and left without a word. Slowly, Severus set to work. The two adults fixed Harry in silence. It was a long process, but the boy kept quiet and never uttered a word of complaint. When it was all finished, Severus gave Harry a sleeping potion and laid him back down on the sofa.

Remus quickly took his original place, holding Harry's head.

Severus looked up at the werewolf.

"I believe…I need to give this boy an apology."

Remus did not look up but simply nodded. "You may speak to him when we wakes up."

"Thank you." Severus went to leave but stopped at the werewolf's call.

"Severus, I understand you've had experience with children who've been abused. Quite honestly I don't know what to do in this situation. I ask you to speak to him. Find out what's happened. Will you do that Severus?"

"…It's the least I can do."

----

After treating Potter, Severus stormed straight into the kitchen and took his place next to his godson.

"Ahh, Severus, would you mind reporting what you've found."

Everyone hurried to take their seats at Dumbledore's words. Worry was apparent on all their faces and Snape sneered at the Gryffindors who wore their hearts on their sleeves.

"It seems that there had been a lot of previous beatings for the boy. From whom, can only be found from Mr Potter himself. I believe that it has been an occurrence since the age of seven where scars are deemed to be that old. Bones have been broken before but nothing dangerous, mostly fractures. I believe there has been a lot of punching and kicking from more then one person. Malnutrition is the biggest problem and has stunted his growth. I suggest he stay on nourishment potions for another three days before starting him off on basic foods. I have placed him under a sleeping potion for he needs his rest. Lupin is currently tending to him"

"Thank you Severus. When he wakes up we will find what has happened. Moving on, we have the matter of Mr Malfoy here. Perhaps we should start with why you are here." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes turned to Draco, who shrunk in his seat.

"Well, I…er"

Draco jumped at the feeling of his godfather squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

"Just tell them the truth." The man whispered in the teenagers ear.

Draco bit his lip, but the trust for his godfather overcame him and he started his story.

"My father has been preparing me to take the Dark mark. Three days ago he informed me the date was set and I was to meet you-know-who in a week's time. If I had said no to his face, I would most likely be killed for containing information without the loyalties. I spent a day trying to contact Severus and you lot but completely failed. One of the letters was almost found and I realised that I could be killed any moment. I ran, leaving all of my stuff behind. I ended up lost in a muggle area and took the knight bus to Potter's house…and well, then…_that_ happened."

Draco shrunk further into his chair at the lame ending to his story. He daren't meet the eyes of any who were no doubt piercing his skin.

"Well, you did a very admirable thing my dear boy. The right choice. But perhaps you could tell me how you managed to heal Mr Potter, without magic, for I do believe you should currently be in a cell for underage magic." The knowing look in Dumbledore's eyes, led Draco to panic. They were going to put him in Azkaban; the phrase, walking out of the fire and into the frying pan, sprung to mind.

"Um… well, I …."

"He was using an illegal wand." Severus cut in.

"Yes, yes I suspected as much. Fret not Mr Malfoy, you did what was necessary to save yours and Mr Potter's life. Now I believe you'll be staying here for the duration of the summer. We have many plans to discuss."

Dumbledore abruptly stood and swiftly moved to the fireplace. He poked his head out for one last word.

"Do send note when you find more information on Mr Potter, and don't forget to collect his things from the Dursley's. You may want a little chat with them whilst you're there, that is if you remove the silencing charm that's been left on Mr Dursley." With a wink, Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of flame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, well in answer to a review that pointed out accidental magic would have been picked up by the ministry (chapter 1), I'm just going to say that I haven't followed the story here and that the ministry keep tabs on wands, not the wizards.**

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thanks for reviwes :)**

---

Harry awoke to a beam of light, that escaped the curtains, settling on his face. He gazed into the beam, watching specs of dust float around the air. A snore encouraged Harry to look up at his pillow. Remus Lupin lay with his head back and fast asleep. A slight smile quirked on Harry's lips.

Carefully removing Remus' hand, he sat up and moved his blanket over Remus. He felt awful. Physically he was better then he had been in a long time, but emotionally he was a wreck. Everyone knew. He was humiliated; hell, even Snape and Malfoy had found out.

A quick look at the large grandfather clock on the wall, told Harry it five am. Silently Harry got up and moved to the kitchen, hoping no one was there. Peeking through the slight gap in the door, he checked the table to find all seats empty. Stepping through the door and cringing as it creaked, Harry crossed the room to the cabinets. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, he sat down on the table. Holding the cool glass up to his lips, Harry gulped down the liquid, relishing in the feeling as it slid down his throat.

"You'll be sick if you drink too much."

Harry spluttered. The water dribbled down his chin slightly as he tried to relax from the shock of finding someone else in the room. He turned to find Snape leaning against the doorway, staring at him like he was the most curious thing to ever walk the planet. Harry shrunk as the potions master stepped forward and averted his gaze to the table, quickly wiping his chin.

Severus halted mid-step as he saw the boy flinch. He had to keep reminding himself that this was an abused child, a new patient, not Harry Potter. He pushed all his previous hate away and instead took a real look at the boy slumped at the table.

Hair covered his face and hung limply over the lightning bolt scar. Small, pale hands jumped around the boy, clutching at the table, chair and his arms. Three day old clothes hung limply to the small frame making the boy seem smaller in the room and encouraged the shadows to pull him in even more. The eyes- Lily's eyes- held none of Lily's brightness, they were cold and empty, a simple spot of green to add colour to the black and white being.

There wasn't anything left of James Potter except for his name. How could he ever mistake this child to being exactly like his father? He may had seemed arrogant but that was only in the potions class, no not in the class, only to the potions teacher, only when provoked. The boy reeked of self-consciousness, lacking in confidence and full of self-doubt. Nothing like what the daily prophet told of the boy, nothing like Harry Potter, the saviour, boy-who-lived. This was Harry Potter, an abused child who was currently in his, Severus' care.

Cautiously, Severus moved over to the table and sat opposite Harry. The boy didn't look up and kept his eyes fastened to the dark wood of the table. Severus tugged at his bottom lip in thought. How was he supposed to speak to him? There must be someway to start the conversation. Severus took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I understand that right now I am the last person you want to speak to. We have not had a good history…a fault which occurred purely on my behalf."

Harry looked up at his potions professor in astonishment. The man was clearly finding the situation awkward. His arms moving up and down and his eyes jumping between Harry and the wall. Harry had never seen the man so uncomfortable, usually he had a stony façade constantly set up. Truthfully, this new appearance was…unnerving.

"I have misjudged you. Believed you to be someone you're not, based on my assumption that you are like your father, and blinded by my own anger towards him, not you. I have mistreated you, I've been unfair. And…and I'm sorry."

Harry openly gaped. This was the last thing he had expected and couldn't figure out what had changed. Well that naiveté only lasted for a second before Harry realised what brought on the professors change of heart. Anger flared through the boy.

"I don't need your pity." Harry spat, eyes now glaring at the table.

Severus faltered for a second; it was not the reply he was expecting. He sighed as he figured this would not be easy to have the boy open up to him. Swiftly moving forward, he leaned on his elbows against the table gazing straight at Harry.

"I'm not giving it to you. I'm merely giving you an apology for my previous actions along with the promise that I will no longer treat you unfairly for being James Potters' son."

Harry eyes glanced at the professor. The room was still dark but the other mans pale face was still visible. It wasn't angry, disgusted, sneering or stern; the face was tired and full of exasperation, surprisingly human.

"Now for being a Gryffindor…that's a whole different story."

Harry's head shot up, staring at the slightly smirking professor in shock. Did he just make a joke?

"Come on Potter, I can be human when I want to be."

Harry couldn't help but snort, earning another slight smile from the man, rather then a sneer he was expecting. Harry smirked to himself; perhaps he could unsettle the other man even more, give him some unexpected information.

"Would it be the same story if I was only part Gryffindor?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't tell you." Harry continued without pausing. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I asked the sorting hat not to put me there."

Severus blanched. The sight was quite amusing. The man was caught halfway in moving his arm to the table but it had frozen in mid air. His eyebrows had shot up and eyes had widened comically.

Severus spluttered. "What?"

""You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that." Was what the hat said anyway. Seems my next best choice was Gryffindor." Harry shrugged in nonchalance but inside he was jumping for joy at the sight of an unsettled head of Slytherin.

"I…well- That, that explains a lot."

The two smiled for a second, before quickly looking away in embarrassment.

"Harry, I need to know what's going on in your head. From what I've seen, your mentality should be questionable. I know a lot about what it's like to have your own blood betray you like that, but you need to voice what has happened to you."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. This was exactly why he wasn't speaking to anyone. It wasn't there business what had happened. It wasn't there right to pry any further into his humiliation. But then something Snape had said jumped in front of him. He said he understood the betrayal. Most people wouldn't even see it as betrayal, simply physical harm, but betrayal was being a specific.

"It's happened to you too professor?" The man visibly tensed. His hands twitched, as if ready to ball up into a fist. He swallowed.

"Yes, my father. He was a muggle, despised magic and often came home drunk."

Harry wasn't expecting an answer, but it seemed the man trusted Harry with the information.

"The Dursley's are like that. They hate magic. It's not normal and doesn't fit in with their normal and pristine lives. A freak of nature. Something disgusting they found on their doorstep."

It didn't take much intelligence to figure Harry was talking about himself now. Severus realised the boy had probably not heard a single affectionate word to him in his life and instead believed the insults that were thrown at him.

The boy laughed slightly, snapping Severus out of his thoughts.

"They thought they could beat it out of me, magic that is. The more accidental magic I did, the more beating and the harsher it got. When I started Hogwarts it just got a hell of a lot worse."

Severus breathed deeply.

"You're not a freak or disgusting. Magic is a gift, something those idiot muggles could never comprehend. Harry, when you started Hogwarts, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just found out about magic. My relatives had never told me anything about it, going so far as to saying my parents died in a car crash." Severus twitched in anger again.

"When I found out I was a wizard, I still wasn't even normal then. I was the "saviour", "the chosen one."" Harry spat the words out in disgust, making Severus flinch as he thought about every time he had taunted the boy with his fame. "Everyone believed me to be this great strong person who was powerful, some kind of hero. A hero can't be weak. A hero can't be thrown around by his muggle relatives. I…I think I was scared that everyone would reject me if they found out. Then it just got worse as I grew up and I've been…I've been humiliated by it instead."

Harry's voice cracked slightly and he stared down at the table, blinking back tears. He would not be so weak! He wouldn't cry in front of this man.

"You are not weak. You are the strongest person I've ever met. Grown men who have lived a lifetime could not have survived what you've experienced in sixteen years. What your relatives did was not right and you can't believe anything they said to you. You have not shown weakness and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I admire you for your strength Harry, and my respect is not given out easily."

Harry glanced up at the potions professor. The man's eyes were piercing Harry's and were filled with countless emotions that Harry didn't know his professor had. He sniffled slightly, causing Severus to quickly conjure up a tissue and hand it to Harry. At the sight of the tissue, Harry took it as Severus' permission for him to cry. Harry allowed the tears to freely flow down his face. Not a sound escaped Harry's lips and his body never moved. The tears dotted the table and disappeared with a wave of Severus' wand.

They sat in silence, allowing Harry to release his feelings without disruption. At six o'clock Harry quickly left the table without a word, cleaning himself up, before anyone else awoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews :)**

---------

Harry was sleeping in his room, making up for the missed sleep from the morning. The rest of the house dawdled around the rooms, busying themselves with nothing in particular. Draco was in the library, flipping though a potions book; the rest of the underage children plus the Weasley twins sat in the living room playing different games amongst themselves. Adults sat in the kitchen eating, reading the paper, cooking or cleaning.

Severus sat next to Remus Lupin speaking with quiet murmurs.

"It was his relatives that did it. I think he understands that what they did was wrong and he seems pretty stable although I suspect he'll have trust issue. He commented about his weaknesses a few times but I tried to make him realise just how strong he is. I think that with the right and proper support, he'll get through this."

Remus nodded with pursed lips. His eyes were yellow as his wolf thought about all the different ways he could make the Dursley's pay. A hand clasped his shoulder, startling him back into reality.

"Don't do anything rash. We need to speak to Dumbledore about this and be discreet. If the papers ever got hold of what happened it would only cause more pain for Harry."

"We'll discuss their punishment at the next meeting, I won't settle for anything less then a lifetime prison sentence in Azkaban for the husband." Remus practically growled out, eyes glaring holes in the table whilst his hands were clenched trying to avoid releasing his claws.

* * *

Arthur and Bill Weasley, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin apparated straight into the home of number four privet drive. Remus growled at the pristine room covered in pictures of the fat family. Petunia shrieked from the doorway of the living room as four strange men appeared in her house; a quick silencio shut her up. In no time at all, the whole family was sitting on the sofa, all silenced and all bound, staring up at the four wizards with fear in the eyes.

Remus released Vernon first.

"Where is Harry's belongings?" He asked as calmly as possible.

The man stared with his eyes wide and out open like a fish. He made a spluttering noise, spit spraying from his mouth as he looked for the right words.

"Er, tu, eh, they- there, um, well, they're in his, er they're in his cupboard." The man finally spat out, his eyes unable to leave the werewolf in front of him with complete fear. Vernon breathed a sigh of relief as the yellow eyed man left the room to search for said cupboard.

The breath was quickly lost as another scary looking man, dressed in all black came into his view.

"Sit down." The scary man hissed, causing Vernon to fall back into the chair behind him, face deathly pale.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Came the roar from the hall way. Bill and Severus quickly whirled around, pointing their wands at where Remus' voice came from. With a nod from his head, Bill stepped into the hallway, searching for the commotion. Bill had barely gotten through the door before an infuriated Remus pushed past him, barely giving Bill enough time to grab the man before he murdered the fat muggle.

"When you said Harry's cupboard, I want you to explain to me just what you meant by that." Remus hissed out, his claws growing and eyes glowing.

Vernon shook in his seat. He knew that what he had to say could make the demon's anger more violent. He swallowed, closing his eyes and praying that they'll just go away.

"ANSWER ME." The man screamed, his roar shaking the house.

Vernon clenched his eyes and opened his mouth, not looking at anyone and awaiting the blows of death.

"We didn't have enough…enough space for the boy. It was only until he was too big and we had to give him Dudders second room; more then he deserved anyway." Vernon muttered under his breath, but it seemed the man in black heard and he screeched in pain as paper cuts crossed over his hands in a sudden stinging sensation.

"How old until you let him out?"

"…When he came back from that wretched school."

"Remus?" Bill asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"They kept him in the cupboard. They made him sleep in the cupboard and locked him in there until he was needed. Just like the bedroom we found him in, locked as well."

Bill turned slightly green as he hears the words and loosened his grip on Remus.

"No." Severus muttered to the raging werewolf. "We must take them to the ministry. Remus have you got Harry's things?" The man slowly nodded before relaxing slightly, allowing Bill to let go of his arms. Then each wizard took hold of a Dursley and without another word uttered, apparated the soon to be prisoners to the ministry.

* * *

When the three came back, they looked tired. Draco watched them come through the main door and enter the kitchen, their eyes dark in anger and fists clenched in frustration. Arthur walked up to them, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, what did the ministry say?"

Severus looked up at the other Weasley with sunken eyes. "It was worse then we anticipated, Harry has been treated…abysmally for his entire life. The ministry are willing to keep it under wraps and will owl us for the court's date."

Severus stayed standing whilst Bill and Remus fell into the chairs at the table. Draco looked around the adults. It seemed they had forgotten he was there and he knew he was hearing the words of a very private matter.

"What happened?" He asked, unblinkingly as the adults quickly snapped around, three of them firing Draco with glares.

No one said anything, not sure if the boy should really know. Remus sighed across the table, relaxing in front of the teen.

"We went to collect Harry's things from his relatives and assessed the home. They have all been sent to the ministry to undergo the punishment for Harry's treatment."

Draco hummed in thought. He wasn't sure why the werewolf was telling him, assuming that if the whole trial was meant to be "kept under wraps" Draco should have been the last person they would tell.

"Would you like me to stand as a witness?" Draco asked. All adults, including Severus, could not hide the surprise that crossed their faces.

"You would do that? I though you hated Harry?"

Draco just shrugged. "I kinda owe him my life at the moment." Acting indifferent. The adults turned away and continued with the work, only Severus gave Draco another passing glance.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

The room shuddered as roars and shouts from the occupants vibrated over its walls. Enclosed in the walls that made up the kitchen sat- or stood- the majority of the Order members, the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Just outside, still hesitating to enter stood Harry himself, currently known as the birthday boy.

He hid in the shadows cast by the kitchen door frame, too shell shocked to move. Remus noticed the lack of reaction and pushed through the crowd (who were still celebrating) to where Harry was.

"Hey, cub. Sorry to surprise you like that. It was Hermione, Ron and Ginny's idea. They wanted to give you a party. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine. Just surprised is all. I hadn't realised it was my birthday." Harry said, eyes still staring into the joyous crowd. He turned back to Remus with a smirk. "…so, how old am I again? I must be legal to drink by now."

Remus smiled back and swatted Harry upside the head gently. "Sixteen, still not legal without a guardian's consent." Harry gave the best puppy-eyes look he could and pouted at Remus. The man laughed and quickly gave in. "Alright, just don't drink too much, all these aurors will have my head if they find their golden boy underage drinking."

Harry beamed and quickly ran off into the crowd to find his friends, who were no doubt already holding drinks for him. Remus smiled at the retreating figure who was, against all odds, starting to enjoy himself by the looks of things. He turned and quickly caught sight of two shady people, hiding…or sulking, in the shadows.

The werewolf smirked knowingly and walked up to them.

"I didn't expect to find either of you down here. Gate crashing are we?"

The two Slytherins sent matching glares at Remus in unison. The man couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"We are not gate crashing when we live here too. We figured that whilst it doesn't matter where we are in the god-forsaken building, we can still hear the raucous noise of the party, only here they have free alcohol." Snape said, cuddling his glass of wine closely to his chest.

Malfoy next to him also held red wine in his hand, precariously taking sips whilst watching the crowd in indifference.

"That's reasonable." Remus agreed, nonchalantly leaning in between the two, ignoring the hisses of protests they sent. "But you should really be kicked out if you're not here to celebrate."

"We are celebrating within our own rights." Malfoy sniffed, looking quite upset at the prospect of having to leave.

"I'll just go tell Harry you're here then. I'm sure he'd love to see what you bought him."

"NO!" Both Slytherins cried, grabbing Remus shoulders as he started to leave.

Remus turned back to them, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You will not tell Potter we are hear. Lupin, do you hear?"

"Oh." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order Snape?"

The man let his hand drop, pinching his lips whilst he tried to think of something to make the werewolf comply. Remus chuckled lightly, achieving more glares from the Slytherins.

"Don't worry. But you might want to cast notice-me-not charms on yourselves." He said, walking away to join the buzz of the crowd.

Snape and Malfoy leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. It would be all to awkward if they were caught by Potter now.

Harry practically fell out of the crowd as he squeezed through Moody and Arthur, trying to get some fresh air. He was still grinning at the presents he got as well as all of his friends ridiculous jokes, This was the best party he'd ever had and if birthday parties were always as good as this, perhaps he should celebrate more.

He took in a breath of the cool air, his skin cooling slightly. He grabbed a class of water, the intent on sobering himself up as well as a cheese toasty which had all been laid out by Molly for occasions like this. He quickly choked down the sandwich and relaxed into the cool feeling that came with his water. He glanced around the area. The crowd of partygoers were just to the side of him, a few tired stragglers sat in seats around the edge. He frowned at the sight of two dark, hazy images of people in the corner. His curiosity got the better of him and Harry walked over to the pair, the intent of finding out who his guests were.

Severus and Draco both tensed as they noticed Harry Potter walking up to them with a confused look on his face. Damn, how did Potter manage to see them?

As Harry moved closer to the pair, he was able to make out distinct features, such as pale skin and a hook nosed along with black hair. Or blonde hair and silver eyes.

"Snape, Malfoy." He said aloud in astonishment.

The pair nodded in unison, looking extremely disgruntled. "How did you see through the notice-me-not charm Potter?" Snape sneered down at the boy.

Harry swallowed. "Oh, that was what was making you hazy. I don't know, just did." He shrugged, not noticing the confused looks of the Slytherins.

They stopped, standing in an extremely awkward silence like they had predicted.

"Right, well I've got some work to grade, so if you'll excuse me." Snape hurriedly said, already leaving to the other side of the room.

Draco glared at the back of his godfather's back. _The coward_. It was the middle of the summer holidays, the potions professor wouldn't have given out any work to grade.

Draco ignored Potter as the boy climbed into the seat Severus had just vacated. _Oh, Merlin _he thought to himself, taking deep chugs of what was now champagne.

"So…"

_What? Was Potter trying to make conversation? _Draco thought incredulously. _Why on earth would he do that?_ Draco soon caught the smell of alcohol which answered his question: Potter was drunk.

"I hear you offered to witness for the Dursley's trial."

Draco swallowed, glancing at the boy who was looking at him with curious green eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"No one in particular."

Draco writhed his hands in his lap. He was going to kill no one in particular.

"I wanted to thank you." Harry finally said when Draco said nothing else.

Draco turned in his seat to look at the boy, blatant surprise on his face.

"It's…It's the best birthday present I've gotten." Harry said with a smile.

Draco turned away, his face beet-red in a blush at the charming smile Potter was offering him.

"N-No problem." he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

At the light feather touch of warm lips on his cheek, Draco looked up, startled from his musings. Potter looked back with his emerald orbs before blushing, muttering an apology and stumbling away back into the crowd. Draco rose a hand to his cheek and delicately brushed it. Lost in feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling's character.**

**Ha ha. Who said I was stuck? Oh, no, wait...that was me. Although this has taken a long time to update and probably even longer for the next update so I am still stuck although not as stuck as expected. SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY.**

**Thank you for reviews :)**

**---**

The last few days of the holidays had been excessively awkward for Draco. He spent as much time as he could avoiding the golden trio who remained indifferent to his existence. It seemed Potter had completely forgotten about the kiss although it had been burned into Draco's mind.

Severus had noticed Draco's closed off behaviour and spent time talking to his godson about the future. Draco would become a ward of the ministry, however the Order were going to get involve and place Draco under their own protection, especially as Draco would soon becoming of age. Mad-Eye-Moody had brought up the idea of another spy but the notion had been out right refused when it was already fairly obvious that Draco had betrayed his parents, he was no occlumens and the dark lord would be able to tell immediately. There was also Molly who had shrieked at Mad-Eye for hours as the man encourage child soldiers, as she put it. Draco with hold his comment that Harry Potter was technically a child soldier.

Severus had announced that as Draco's godfather he would take care of him, which finally settled the matter of where Draco would go as he couldn't stay at the Order headquarters next summer, which Draco was very grateful for. The tow had spoken about what would happen when they got back to Hogwarts. They'd agreed upon the fact that many of the Slytherins would have already heard of Draco's betrayal and would no doubt be out to…harm him (Severus did not want to linger on the idea of killing). Draco was offered the option of sleeping in separate rooms which was encouraged by Dumbledore. Draco jumped at the chance to gain private quarters with his own bathroom and bedroom.

So now Draco was packing his things for the new year. His items had already been collected as the adults refused to let the children out the house to Diagon Alley. Books were mail ordered instead to a different area where they were collected and taken back. Molly had measured the new school robes herself before sending the measurements to Madam Malkin; the robes followed the books.

All of this security had many members of the house on edge although an appearance from Fred and George Weasley had cheered many up. Even Draco although he adamantly refused to admit it. Now it was lunch time and the golden trio were trying to wrestle Potter from the bedroom where he spent most of his time.

"Come on Harry. It's lunch time. You need to eat." Granger called through the door.

"Yeah, mate. Snape says you need to eat more for your health."

"And since when have you ever listened to any advice Snape has given." Weasley shut his mouth at Potter's statement.

"Ron's right and so is Snape. You need to eat and hurry before Mrs Weasley comes up and drags you down for three helpings." There was silence on the other side but the door did not open. "Sirius would be unhappy if he knew what you were doing Harry."

The door burst open in a burst of raw magic, throwing both Weasley and Granger to the banister behind them.

"Don';t you dare use Sirius as a reason for me to do something you want again. So what if Sirius would be unhappy. He's bloody DEAD!" Harry screamed from the doorway, looking down at a very pale Granger and Weasley.

"Sirius Black?" Draco didn't know why he asked. He should have kept his mouth shut but curiosity got the better of him and the quiet question escaped his jaw. The golden trios heads snapped round simultaneously to spot the Slytherin down the end of the corridor. Draco blushed at the attention.

"What are you doing Ferret?" Weasley snapped, bounding to his feet with wand drawn.

"Ron!" Potter said, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging it back down. Harry turned back to face Draco. "Yes, Sirius Black." Draco noticed the sad look in Potter's green eyes and he remembered what he had read in the daily prophet: Sirius Black had been innocent of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, he had been Harry Potter's godfather.

"Oh." Was all Draco could think to say. "Er…Sorry…You should get something to eat." He finally mumbled then Draco quickly turned and raced down the stairs to the dining room, unable to bare the depressed look on Potter's face any longer.

Draco sat down quietly In his seat at the end of the table, a glass of water already in front of him, a plate of bolognaise soon following. A few other Order members were tucking into their own meal and the Weasley twins were serving drinks. He had only eaten two mouthfuls when the door opened and the golden trio stepped out, Harry including.

Draco watched Potter sit in the middle of the table, closer to Draco then usual. Potter had sat between the Order members, leaving no room for Granger or Weasley who sat at the opposite end. The pair were continually sending looks to Harry and Draco, who both did their best to ignore the rude stares and focus on their food.

Harry managed to ate a few mouthfuls under the approving looks of Molly Weasley as well as Severus Snape later when he entered the room. Whilst everyone else was eating Harry dropped his spoon with a clatter and left the tablet to return to his room, leaving no time for the others to object. The rest remained in an awkward silence through out lunch.

Draco wiped his hands with the napkin and delicately stood, taking his plate to the sink where it could be washed. He thanked Molly who beamed at him whilst the Weasel sneered. Draco left after nodding at his godfather. Draco climbed the stairs to his room, his hand gliding over the black wood banister. His room was on the second floor, below Potter's, Weasel's and the twins. He was passing the stairs to reach the next floor when the sound of a crash echoed down to him. Draco frowned and looked up to where the next dark corridor lay. He slowly climbed up, careful not to make a creek.

Another clash made Draco's breath hitch slightly as he withheld himself from jumping or making a louder noise. Draco finally reached the landing where he followed it to the end where a light appeared beneath the cracks in the door. A shout, bang and a couple of curse words pushed Draco forward as he grasped the cold handle and carefully turned it, a slight shrieking of metal making him cringe but continue none the less as he prayed the noise had gone unnoticed. Draco peered through the crack, watching as Potter paced across the room, kicking things every so often and mumbling to himself.

Finally the boy settled on the bed, legs crossed and leaning against the head board. Draco took a moment to look at Potter's face with it being relaxed and the eyes closed. Now Harry had cleaned up since the incident at the Dursley's his face had become unblemished. Pale skin was made even more so in the dark room. Black hair moulded into the shadows behind him as it hung loosely down Harry's back. Black eyelashes rested upon the skin. Quiet breaths escaped pink, chapped lips. Thin arms embraced the cold body they belonged to, keeping in the precious warmth. Whilst Harry had recovered from the Dursley's he still looked unhealthy and the worry made Draco frown.

Draco shuffled on his feet, moving his weight around, causing a loud creak in the floorboards. Green eyes snapped open and swivelled over to the door, staring straight at Draco in shock. Draco sighed and decided to open the door the rest of the way, revealing himself to Harry and that he had been sneaking.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Harry could only dumbly nod, his eyes never leaving Draco's as the boy walked over to the bed.

"I heard you shouting."

"…oh."

The pair sat in awkward silence, entirely unsure of what to say to each other.

"I was er.. Wondering-" Harry started, immediately gaining Draco's attention. "If I've thanked you yet." Harry's eyes refused to meet Draco's whilst the boys cheeks were flushed slightly.

"For what?" Draco asked, thinking back to Harry's birthday were Harry had thanked him for being a witness at the Dursley's trial.

"For…for…for everything really. I mean you got me out of the Dursley's. Then you were the on who told the Order the truth, I'd still be going back there next summer 'cos I wouldn't have been able to. And thank you for not making fun at me for it as well as starting any fight with Ron. So er…yeah." Harry finally mumbled, ducking his head and glancing at Harry.

Draco smirked. "Well it's what any decent person would have done."

"You're not known for being decent Malfoy."

The smile dropped from Draco's face the moment Harry said those words and he looked away. Harry noticed.

"Malfoy are you alright. Did I say something? It was just a joke." Harry said, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed where Draco was still standing.

"Yes, I suppose all those years of being cruel to people, they would start to think that." Draco said with a cold bitter tone that made Harry even more worried. Understanding and realisation his Harry and made his eyes go wide as he looked at Draco's own stone cold ones.

"But you're not like that. You're not cruel and heartless, that's your father. You…you were pretending." Harry hesitantly spoke, slowly sitting up so he could look at Draco more closely. Neither were sure whether it was a question or a statement.

Finally Draco looked at Harry, eyes meeting, Draco's own silver loosing their coldness as they got lost in emerald. Slowly, Draco nodded, settling on question and causing Harry to give him a sad smile in understanding. Draco couldn't help but smile back at his old nemesis.

The mood was broken when Draco gave an unmanly yelp as he was jerked on to the bed, landing on his side and bouncing a little.

Harry laughed at the sight Draco made all askew and with a shocked look on his face. He smiled apologetically as the Slytherin sent a glare.

"You looked awkward just standing there. I figured you'd be more comfortable sitting on the bed. " Harry smirked, crossing his legs underneath him as he sat opposite Draco.

Draco humped in annoyance, covering up his surprise of the golden boy; this was not the character he had been expecting Harry to have.

"So…can you tell me what Jurumbo is?" Harry asked.

Draco looked back at the boy who was looking entirely serious about the question. He burst out laughing. "What…Jurumbo is?" Draco said between gasps.

Harry frowned; he wasn't sure if he was being made fun of. "Yes. Ron, Ginny and the twins keep yelling it out every so often and I think it's some kinda game."

Draco laughed for a while longer. Merlin, Harry was completely clueless. "What kind of moments are they saying it?"

"The twins when Hermione and Ron are together. When Angelina is brought up Ginny and Ron say it. Sometimes when you're mentioned also."

Draco flushed at the last part, wondering exactly why they were talking about him. "And did something happen just before they said it."

"Er…they'd sometimes be a loud noise or some kind of magic around."

"Yeah" Draco nodded. "Jurumbo is a child's or more specifically teenage thing. It's basically about teenage hormones reacting to crushes causing accidental magic. It's easily recognised and the teenager often is very embarrassed by it. Jurumbo is cried out by the surrounding friends and can punch the other on the shoulder for "good luck". Gods Potter, I can't believe you don't know about it. Where have you been living? Under a shell?"

Harry quickly whacked Draco around the face with a pillow, muffling the other boy's laughter. "I've been living with muggles, thank you very much." He cried out indignantly.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Potter." Draco acciod his own cushion and retaliated. Soon an all out pillow fight started and the boys were jumping around the room, causing a mess. It ended when Harry finally collapsed on the bed from exhaustion and Draco beating his head a few too many times.

As they lay panting for breath Draco asked questions about Harry's home life, which Harry uncertainly answered. Draco did the same, telling Harry about how his father trained Draco to be a death eater, his mother's party's and arranged marriages. They shared the home lives and told each other secrets.

It ended when Harry fell asleep, unable to answer a question. Draco blinked, staring at the unconscious Gryffindor. He was surprised by his own actions. Sharing secret was a very…unslytherin thing to do and out of Draco's usual character. He sighed and shrugged, getting off the bed and covering Harry with the duvet before leaving to his own room.

----


End file.
